The Rosa Adriatico
The Rosa Adriatico The Rosa Adriatico is a lighthouse and mansion on a manmade island just north-east of the southern hyperloop station, built by Legoblok2709 and funded by Majimak by providing quartz. It can be found on 700/64/1190 Appearance The house is made most prominently out of quartz and acacia wood. Next to those two, it features stone bricks and oak wood. The island is shaped in a large rectangle with a descending staircase towards the pier that sticks out towards the south. It features a basement, three floors, and an attic. History Pre-construction The Rosa Adriatico was at first just a sandbank facing two remote islands on its northern and southern side. After Legoblok2709 had moved from his jungle house in the jungle peninsula on the eastern side of the eastern hyperloop stop, he went on to live a nomads life living in the former south-western corner of the map. Eventually ending up on the island that is now south of the Rosa Adriatico. Having lost all his claim blocks that one receives from playtime, the island was a hideout being camouflaged by sand and dirt to avoid detection by anyone on the dynmap. Planning Around the time that King piggins was still online the plan was set up to transform the sandbank into a seaman's pub. Construction The base of the island was quickly constructed and the groundwork was laid out for every part of the current model, except for the backyard and the staircase on the side and its corresponding terrace at its top. A grass block was kindly provided by King piggins as the surrounding islands no longer featured any grass to fertilize the garden. The quartz needed for the walls of the mansion was almost completely provided by majimak in a trade deal that would give him stacks of leaves in return (as his immense tree was still under construction at the time). Having finished the walls, an acacia roof was built upon the house. Finally, a lighthouse was built on the southern side of the mansion. Further decoration After the structure was completed, the original island hideout was removed and it's mineshaft connected to the new one underneath the mansion. The garden was fitted with trees, bushes and a small beach. Griefing The Rosa Adriatico was for some unknown reason encircled by netherack and cobblestone, It's beds were moved to seemingly random places and most glass panes and some barrels were removed from the island. Geo-political status The river union The Rosa Adriatico was approached by "Shad", a member of sed union. The proposition was that the Rosa Adriatico was to become a colony of the river union. This idea was declined and as the river union was disbanded in the following month, scrapped completely. The red-eye union After the river union was effectively absorbed into this union, the same idea came forth by two members of the red-eye union. Although the idea was, again rejected, a friendship is upheld to this day. Sovereign sea Shortly before the offer by the river union, the Rosa Adriatico executed an effort for autonomy and a sovereign state from the quickly growing alliances on the mainland of the server. This autonomy was in no way, shape, or form realized other than verbal agreements between it and other alliances. Current status The Rosa Adriatico is rarely visited by its owner and remains mostly unclaimed, the sovereign sea "protocol" is still in effect and will continue to preserve its autonomy. Further information A shop was built on the island on its northern side. Category:Places Category:Story